The Illness and what came of it
by Getsumei Hitsugaya
Summary: When Aizen has caught the cold, what will his subordinate, Ichimaru, do to Las Noches? No one will be able to predict it...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I related to Bleach in this story (although I wished I did)**

Cough, cough!

The horrible sound of their leader coughing echoed through the desolate walls of Las Noches. Everyone was attending to Aizen-sama's needs but no improvement was seen. He had taken all the medications offered to him (even though he shouldn't have that many medications) and was in the warmest blankets the Espada had brought him.

A pile of used tissues lay next to his elaborate bed. Although he was asleep and probably thinking up another devious plan with a brain like his, the coughing still travelled throughout the whole building. On the other side of Las Noches, there was an Espada meeting being held. Everything was the same except for the person sitting on the top seat. His grin was making every arrancar in the room feel uneasy (not to mention those fox-like eyes of his). Ichimaru was gazing down at the Espada as his creepy grin grew wider.

"So Sayzel, how is Aizen-sama?"

Sayzel stared at Ichimaru as though he was mad. After coughing, he managed to say,

"Aizen seems to have caught something that humans call a cold. He will need rest and if it gets any worse then he will need antibiotics."

Suddenly Gin's smile just got wider. Who knew what thoughts were going through his head at this moment in time? Everyone was silent, even Grimmjow (who would normally stir up some trouble in these meetings). Finally Gin was able to say,

"I would like everyone to stop what Aizen has told them to do. Take a break…until I give further instructions."

All the Espada got up and walked slowly outside. No one knew what the fox-face was planning to attempt to do…no one…

**Please review, I'm sort of desperate to know if I'm an alright writer XD**

**If you do, I'll make another chapter, nah jks, I probably will anyway XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I've updates soooo late, it's called stupid exams. XD**

**Hopefully you enjoy this one ^^**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD (if you don't I'll ask Hitsugaya to haunt you in your sleep *evil laugh* jks)**

As soon as all the Espada walked out, Sayzel was suddenly ganged up by the rest of the group.

"Hurry up with the remedy, danmit," whispered Grimmjow.

"I'm on it, but it seems like a human cold and I have no idea which medication he should take. It'll take a while."

The rest of them glared at him, dreading what the fox-face might do.

Back in the meeting room, Gin turned towards Tosen. His grin gradually became broader as the idea seeped into his horrid mind.

"Do you mind opening the Garganta? I think it's time to have a shopping spree."

Tosen hesitated for while before willingly opened it while the temporary leader called the rest of the Espadas back.

"Did you just think of this just then?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Yep, since Aizen does not seem to have a good taste in fashion, I decided that it would be best if we had a makeover."

He turned around to see the reaction of the arrancars. Most of them were stone, only Grimmjow looked pissed, then again, he always did looked angry. He stepped aside and allowed them to pass through. When he saw that Tosen was still standing there with Wonderweiss by his side, he immediately said,

"You're coming as well Tosen, or we won't be able to pay."

"You do realize that the Las Noches account has no more money in it."

"I do but there's always Aizen's account."

He pulled out of nowhere a golden plastic credit card. Obviously Tosen could not see but he managed to mumble,

"No wonder people called you a fox, you really are sneaky."

They both walked into the Garganta with Wonderweiss following them, while Aizen's coughs continued to echo throughout the whole of Las Noches.

At the front of the pack, Starrk looked back to see the fox-face a mile behind. He then turned to the rest of them and mumbled,

"Do you think he's trying to make Aizen ill longer?"

"What makes you think that?"Nnoitra asked.

"He called us back immediately after we were discussing Sayzel to hurry up with the remedy. Seems suspicious to me."

"Maybe he wants to kill Aizen so he can be the head."

"I think we should rebel," Harribel commented.

"After we've changed these clothes, their so not my style."

Everyone turned back to see Baraggan fiddling with his sleeves. They all shrugged and continued to walk towards the human world, thinking of schemes to throw Gin off the top and place Aizen on there, in full health.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. I know it took a long time but I like ran out of ideas so yeah….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does (though I wish I did XD)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy XD**

Grimmjow finally stepped out of the changing rooms after choosing his clothes for like more than half the day. He twirled around in front of the mirror (I know it sound weird but it's possible). He stopped and continued to gaze at himself in front of the mirror and turned to the others sitting down with their clothes chosen. Everyone had some form of silver in their clothing, as Gin commanded. The Lord and Tosen had vanished, leaving the Espada gradually falling asleep.

"What do you think Harribel?" Grimmjow asked.

"Why me?"

"Because you're a female…"

Harribel snaps out of her sleep mode and gives Grimmjow a death glare. He immediately steps back ten steps before even thinking of doing anything else.

"The colour still clashes with your hair," Harribel manages to say. With a sigh of relief and annoyance, he resumes in choosing the "perfect" clothes that DIDN'T clash with his bright blue hair.

"How long is this going to take?" Starrk yawned. He was already in no mood choosing his clothes, let alone waiting for the sexta to choose his.

"As soon as Aizen is back, I am burning these clothes," growled Yammy.

"Is Sayzel working on the antidote?" asked Nnoitra.

"Yeah, he's gone to a…pharmacist…I think that's what he said… to see if there's a medication that would bring Aizen back to health."

On the other side of the town, Sayzel was having problems whether to choose Panadol or this weird cheap one. He sighed. Why was choosing a simple human medication so hard? He placed the random one back on the shelf and walked up to the counter. Quickly, he dumped the money on the table and went out. He hesitated after going a few steps away from the shop. Suddenly he felt dizzy and slumped to the ground.

"Told ya not to mess with me…"

Back at the store, Grimmjow had finally found a suitable one that everyone agreed to (though it still clashed with his hair, they just that so they could leave). When they walked out of the shop, they found Gin and Tosen walking up towards them.

"Has everyone chosen?" Gin asked with his usual creepy grin.

Everyone nodded.

"Hmmm….where's Sayzel?" Nnoitra asked.

They all stared around and then they were starting to panic. Not because they had lost one of their brothers, but the medication that would bring Aizen back. Suddenly, everyone was racing around the town looking for the pink-haired freak. After an hour of searching no one was able to recover his body.

"My, my, my…I guess we'll have to go without him. He can find his way back," Gin said causally.

Everyone wanted to rebut him but the thought that Sayzel would already be back at Las Noches with a healthy Aizen standing next to him was in their minds. Without another hesitation, they all ambled through the Garganta. No one spoke another word as they walked back to their home. They were all hoping the same thing.

Sayzel finally opened his eyes to see him locked up in a detention cell. Staring down on the other side of the bars was a familiar grin.

"Tut, tut…I told ya not to do that. Ya gave me no choice."

Sayzel attempted to grab his katana only to find that it was no longer with him. Cursing, he looked up and shouted,

"Why do you want Aizen dead?"

"Cause, I don't wanna always be below him. Ya know he's been the head for too long. It's time for a change."

With one of his broadest grins he left the scientist alone in the darkness. Inside, Sayzel wanted to lunge at him and strangle him to death. However he slumped back down, hoping that someone would notice that he was taken as a hostage. Hopefully none of the others would be captured as well. Who knew someone like him would do something like this….

**Hmm…I wonder who the person who locked up Sayzel…hmm. Hard one isn't it XD**

**Sorry that it isn't as funny, I'll try to make it funny next chapter.**

**Oh, if anyone has any good ideas or other arrancar they want to lock up just tell me XD**

**Please review, if you don't I would….hmmm….let's see….what's a good way of torturing somebody who doesn't review….**

**ANYWAY, YOU BETTER REVIEW OR I WILL THINK OF SOMETHING HORRIBLE TO DO TO YOU XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


	4. Chapter 4

"Is it just me, or is Gin happier than usual?"

Everyone was concerned when Szayel didn't turn up after their shopping in the Human World. No one was missing him, in fact most were happy that he was gone (except his Fraccion, of course). All the Espada just came out of the meeting room. Everyone was desperate to get Aizen back but their one little bubble of hope burst.

"Maybe he was the one who got rid of Szayel?" Grimmjow suggested.

Nobody spoke. According to Gin, Aizen was getting worse. Unfortunately, everyone had to agree. No one slept as the coughing and sneezing echoed around Las Noches.

"I can barely get a wink of sleep," Stark complained with a yawn.

For once he wasn't the only one that had the tired look on them. Every other Arrancar were drooping and could barely walk in a straight line. The only person who could even hold a pen upright was Gin. Nobody bothered in suspecting him of kidnapping Szayel.

"For once I wish that that pink-haired freak is here," Harribel mumbled.

"Do you think that Gin did something to him?" Barragan asked with his eyes closed.

"What do you mean by "think", of course he did."

"But we don't have any proof..." mumbled Nnoitra.

"We don't need proof, he was the one who started this and we've got to stop it," yelled Yammy. "If he thinks of changing another rule or policy again I will-"

"Yeah, yeah...you'll kill him and bash him up," Stark said while waving his hand in the air.

"All the things that Gin has done so far are just ridiculous. Why has he made Luppi 8th Espada? What does he think he's doing? He's completely off track. We should be focusing on defeating the shinigami not ..."

"Ulquiora just shut up, you're not the only one who wants Aizen back," growled Grimmjow.

Everybody sighed. They split up and walked slowly back to their own rooms praying that Aizen would be sitting back onto the throne, not the fox-face.

Back in the meeting room, though, Luppi was still standing next to his chair.

"What is it that you want me to do, Gin-sama?"

The grin on Ichimaru's face grew wider. He would never have thought of standing at the top seat when he first worked for Aizen. Now he was standing there, looking down on all the other Arrancar. No wonder Aizen loved this view so much that he abandoned Soul Society. Who knew what a minor cold could do.

"Just convince them Luppi. They do not trust me anymore. With the disappearance of Szayel, there is nothing that can stop me in replacing Aizen as the Lord of Las Noches."

"But how could I convince them?"

"Pretend that you don't trust me. Divert them off the path of suspecting me. However, leave Yammy to me. I'll take care of him personally. He's much too disobedient, much like Abarai."

"Just like what you did with Szayel?"

"Similar."

Luppi turned towards the door and head out, hoping to convince the rest that he was a person to be trusted. Gin took another sip of his tea before spitting it out. How could Aizen ever like this drink when there was something called Coke?

When Yammy entered his room, he found Gin standing there. He hesitated.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ya should keep your voice down or bad guys would hear ya."

Darkness covered Yammy in a rectangular prism. All he felt afterwards were pain and agony.

The next day (if there is such thing in Las Noches), there were whispers that Gin had also kidnapped Yammy.

"Why would he do that, it's not as if he was smart or anything?" Nnoitra whispered.

"Maybe because Gin heard him yesterday about killing him," Harribel said causally.

"Who do you think is next?"

"Probably Grimmjow, he's always annoying Gin in those meetings," Stark said in a chuckle.

"What are you talking about?"

All three of them turned around to see the new Espada walking up towards them. He had a innocent face on him (at least he tried).

"Nothing, just discussing who might disappear next that's all."

"I'll think that Grimmjow would be next."

"Next for what?"

Behind them came a frustrated Grimmjow. His eyes had dark circles underneath them.

"Why are you so tired compared to the rest of us?"

"That's because my room is right above Aizen's and he keeps coughing the whole night."

"Why can't we jus t go to the human world and get the medication ourselves?"

"Oh, and you know what medication it is? Why did Szayel have to go, damnit?"

Everybody already knew the answer but they ignored the question and continued walking along the corridor. As the rest of the group left Grimmjow complaining about Aizen being below his room, Aizen's coughs echoed throughout the Palace.


End file.
